Cutting devices, such as cutters or hole saws, are commonly used in connection with electric drills to create holes in a workpiece, such as a stainless steel cabinet. It is often necessary to create holes of varying sizes and therefore is convenient to be able to quickly mount and dismount cutting devices of different sizes to and from an electric drill.
An assembly is provided herein which provides improvements to existing structures and which overcomes the disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.